The Elder Scrolls 4 OblivionThe Protector of Evil
by vsync
Summary: Mehrunes Dagon is one of the most powerful beings in the Elder Scrolls Universe. Dagon summons his most powerful child to Tamriel, and he discovers that being evil is much more fun in Tamriel than it is in Oblivion; what will happen?


The Elder Scrolls IV

Oblivion-The Protector of Evil

BY: Jonathan R. Thacker

Chapter 1- Mehrunes Dagons Kingdom

One day in the dreaded realm of Oblivion, Mehrunes Dagon sat in his throne and basked in his glory as he thought about his children,Damien, the warrior, Dakin, the mage, and Dracul, the thief.

Just then they walked up and said, "Father, who gets to take over the world outside Oblivion?"

Dagon replied, "I have thought about it, and I have decided that Damien will get the honor of ruling the outside world, while bringing hell onto earth, my children" Then he paused and nodded his head at his plan and said, "Damien, step forward and and let me entrust you with a extremely powerful and disastrous weapon.".

Dagon waited for Damien to walk up and bow down with his hands held high, waiting for the dark power the weapon had in its grip and blade.

Mehrunes Dagon then bent down, put the weapon into his hand, and explained, "This weapon that is now yours is called Mehrunes Razor, the dagger alone does good damage, its base damage is between that of a Steel Dagger and a Daedric Dagger, the most unusual aspect of this dagger, however, is the Daedric Banishing enchantment, the Daedric Banishing enchantment has a chance of instantly killing its target, the chance of it instantly killing an opponent is based upon your luck, not me."

Damien then got up on his feet, still inspecting the dagger and said "Yes, thank you father Dagon, I will make sure to use it against my enemies and random bystanders that I just don't want to look at.".

Dagon smiled down at him and said, "You are definitely my son".

His smile vanished and he said, "Let me lead you to where you will start your destiny in that realm, the Imperial City Prison, until you get out of the sewers you will not be able to equip the dagger, but once you leave, feel free to use it whenever you please".

On the way to the Great Gate entrance Mehrunes explained to Damien, "Now in that realm you will possess super-natural abilities that other will only dream of having", He paused and Damien asked, "Like what, Father?", Then Dagon continued, "You will have the ability to carry great loads, otherwise known to them as Super Strength, you will have the eyes of an Eagle, able to detect life 120 on self as a constant effect, and you will be able to learn some of the greatest destruction spells their world has to offer.",

Damien then replied, "Wow, that will be great!"

Then they reached the gate to the realm of Cyrodiil, and Dagon looked down at his son once more and told his son goodbye. Damien walked through the Gate into the Imperial City prison, and as his father had said he would not be able to equip Mehrunes Razor, but the strange thing was no-one seemed to mind that a person came out of and oblivion gate into the prison. He then walked forward and a fellow Dunmer, Valen Dreth, was on the other side of the corridor.

Valen said, "Hey there! You! Kinsman! I haven't seen another Dunmer in here in I don't know how long. Where you from , huh? Vvardenfell? You got a wife back home? Tell you what. I'm getting out of here in a couple weeks. When I get back to Morrowind I'll look her up. She must be so lonely. Don't you worry, eh? I'll take care of her long after you're dead. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here!" Damien got angry at this unaware that he could destroy Valen shy of three hits with his Super Strength. But, just in the nick of time a door opened. Damien was forced to back away from the cell door so that the guards wouldn't try to kill him. A ton of Daedric demons would be summoned to aid Damien. The three guards who appeared to look exactly like Blades stopped outside Damien's cell and one person who was following the Blades said, "My sons...they're dead, aren't they?"

Captain Renault, who was leading the two guards, Baurus and Glenroy, said "We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked."

Then the emperor replied, "No, they're dead. I know it".

Renault ended the conversation with, "My job right now is to get you to safety." Then she turned to see Damien standing at the back of the cell staring at them, and she exclaimed, "What is this prisoner doing here, this cell was strictly off limits?".

Baurus stuttered a bit as he said, "I-I don't know, mix-up with the Watch maybe?", and Renault replied, "Nevermind, get that gate open. Stand back prisoner, I won't hesitate to kill you" Then when Damien was standing still they opened the gate and Glenroy walked up to Damien. Pointing at Damien's feet, Glenroy said "Stay put, prisoner.".

Emperor Uriel Septim turned to face Damien and spoke, "You … I've seen you … Let me see your face … You are the one from my dreams … Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

Then Damien turned and looked at all the blades faces they all had worried looks on their faces. Damien turned back to Uriel Septim and asked, "What is going on?". The emperor answered with, "Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell.".

Damien asked another question to the emperor, "Who are you?".

Uriel Septim answered again, " I am your emperor. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, Shall serve her in your own way, now follow me and my Blades through the escape route."

Damien replied, "I go my own way", and Uriel replied, "So do we all. But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?" Then the Blades and Emperor Uriel Septim walked through the hole in the wall and Damien was forced to follow because of what his father had told him, and he followed Baurus who was the most silent one there so far.


End file.
